No lo puedo evitar, te odio
by NadiaS1994
Summary: Hermione Granger es una niña inteligente hija de muggles, Ronald Weasley es un niño divertido hijo de magos. Desarrollan un odio corrosivo el uno hacia el otro sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, la vida da muchas vueltas.
1. Chapter 1

Lo que iba a ser una de las mejores experiencias de su vida se había convertido en el inicio de una pesadilla. La razón: Ronald Weasley. Hermione estaba emocionadísima por haber sido admitida en una escuela de magia, nunca había tenido muchos amigos así que quería causar una buena impresión y empezar con buen pie. Sin embargo, sin razón aparente, un niño idiota pelirrojo la había tomado con ella.

-"Es leviosa, no leviosaa" –decía el niño sentado en un banco de uno de los pequeños parques de la escuela. –Es una pesadilla, una maldita sabelotodo, se cree tan inteligente solo por haberse aprendido los libros de memoria. Para eso hay que estar desesperado.

Los demás niños se empezaron a reír con sus palabras y desde ese mismo instante ya quedó marcada como la empollona y sabelotodo oficial del curso. Otra vez como en su anterior escuela. Pasó todas las noches de su primer curso llorando amargamente antes de dormirse. Siempre iba sola a todas partes, con numerosos libros como única compañía. Aunque a finales de su odioso primer curso ocurrió algo que cambiaría su situación.

Estaba ella en la biblioteca, como siempre que tenía un rato libre, y entró en ella Harry Potter que era el mejor amigo de Ronald Weasley. Hermione nunca había hablado directamente con él, solo lo conocía porque era famoso. Teniendo en cuenta de quién era amigo no albergaba muchas esperanzas para él, seguramente era un famoso presuntuoso que se reía con los chistes de su amigo el payaso. Siguió leyendo su libro ignorando la presencia del chico, que caminaba preocupado entre las estanterías. Aunque llegó un momento en el que no pudo ignorarlo ya que resoplaba más que un caballo.

-Oye, ¿podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Aquí los hay que queremos estudiar –dijo Hermione de forma borde.

-Oh, lo siento mucho –farfulló el chico sentándose en una silla cercana.

Hermione se quedó tan sorprendida de que no le hubiera contestado de forma insultante que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la preocupación del chico.

-Eh, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, que va –dijo él haciéndose el duro. Se mantuvo orgulloso durante dos segundos más hasta que no pudo aguantar más. –Bueno, es posible que me pase algo, veras quieren que para el curso que viene sea el buscador de Gryffindor.

-Vaya, pues felicidades –dijo Hermione sin saber qué decir.

-Sí es genial, pero me siento algo inseguro –admitió Harry. –Quiero decir, he aprendido mucho este curso, soy bueno, sé cómo se juega y me gusta; pero al no criarme en este mundo como los demás siento que estoy en desventaja, como si tuviera que esforzarme el doble para llegar a su altura.

-Ya, creo que sé a lo que te refieres –le sonrió Hermione.

-He venido a la biblioteca con la esperanza de aprender algo más sobre quidditch, pero Ron no ha querido acompañarme, según él el quidditch se juega y punto, no hacen falta saber miles de datos estúpidos.

-No creo que nada que venga de Ronald Weasley deba tomarse en serio, dudo mucho que su estúpida cabeza dé para algo más aparte de hacer bromas crueles –dijo Hermione con voz venenosa.

Harry se echó a reír sorprendido ante estas palabras.

-Bueno, la verdad es que es normal que no seas precisamente su mayor fan después de lo que te ha hecho pasar este curso, pero que sepas que Ron no es una mala persona. Es pura fachada realmente, su intención no es herir a nadie, aunque he de reconocer que no sé lo que le pasa contigo. Aún así me sorprende bastante esa reacción por parte de ti, sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero pensaba que eras más… no sé, de otra forma.

Hermione puso cara de estupor ante estas palabras.

-Déjame adivinar, pensabas que era una mosquita muerta incapaz de pensar mal de nadie ya que al ser una sabelotodo me guio más por la razón y el sentido común que por el instinto y que mi reacción a las numerosas burlas que he recibido, recibo y recibiré será siempre quedarme callada con lágrimas en los ojos deseando irme a un lugar tranquilo para llorar amargamente.

Dijo todo esto muy deprisa, tanto que llegando al final por poco se quedó sin aire. Harry asintió con la boca abierta ante este apasionado discurso.

-Pues bien, todo lo que has pensado es cierto, eso es lo que he hecho durante este curso pero hasta las mosquitas muertas vuelven a vivir después de una terapia de electrochoque. No pienso quedarme callada dejando que me humillen hasta despojarme totalmente de mi autoestima. Quiero ser la mejor, quiero llegar a conseguir la beca Merlín que dan en quinto curso y pienso dejar muy claro al que quiera meterse conmigo que a partir de ahora que no voy a dejarme pisotear.

Hermione se levantó de la silla con un optimismo desconocido para ella y estando en la puerta de giró viendo a un Harry Potter aún más boquiabierto que antes.

-Dile a la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria que te deje _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_, es un gran libro explica todo lo que hay que saber sobre tácticas de jugada y los inicios del deporte.

Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para salir de la biblioteca, Harry se levantó de la silla y la cogió de la mano.

-Hermione, gracias. Y estaría bien acudir a ti en caso de duda, sobre lo que sea –dijo Harry con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Bueno, supongo que no me importaría cargar contigo de vez en cuando –dijo Hermione mostrándose altiva pero con una sonrisa disimulada.


	2. Chapter 2

-Maldita sea

Ronald Weasley se quejaba para sí mismo observando el penoso estado de su varita. El segundo curso no estaba resultando como él esperaba en ningún sentido. Resulta que Harry era ahora amigo de la odiosa Hermione Granger. El origen de esta amistad era todo un misterio para Ron. No conseguía entender cómo se habían hecho amigos delante de sus mismísimas narices sin que él se diera cuenta, sobre todo cuando el año pasado Harry se había pasado cada segundo con él y sabía perfectamente lo mucho que odiaba a la chica. Ahora eran inseparables, cada rato libre que no pasaba con él lo pasaba con Hermione Granger y eso lo enfurecía de un modo tan intenso que ni él mismo era capaz de entender. Ya no solo la odiaba por su irritante forma de ser, por su incansable parloteo sobre las lecciones y por su orgullo desmesurado; ahora era algo mucho más personal, le estaba robando a su mejor amigo.

Para más desgracias se le había roto la varita nada más empezar el curso. Nada de lo que tenía era de gran calidad, pero de ahí a romperse había un abismo. Él era un Weasley, un pobretón idiota que no destacaba en nada, el sexto de una familia llena de hermanos estrella a los que todo el mundo adoraba. Aunque debía admitir que él tenía también bastante éxito entre la gente, se hizo bastante popular el año pasado debido a su opinión sobre Hermione Granger. No es que él lo hubiera hecho a posta para hacerse popular, lo único que hizo fue expresar en voz alta lo que todo el mundo pensaba realmente.

Ahora que Hermione Granger le había robado a su mejor amigo la odiaba más que nunca y por eso se metía con ella más que nunca, y aunque había gente que se seguía riendo se sus bromas como podían ser Lavender Brown y muchas de sus amigas; había otros que ya no se reían en absoluto como Harry o como Neville Longbottom. La castaña había subido bastante en la pirámide social por ser amiga de Harry Potter y al parecer según decían era una chica fuerte y sensata. Seguramente era eso lo que le había dado a la chica la confianza suficiente como para responderle cada vez que se metía con ella. Por eso, las batallas dialécticas entre ambos ya eran parte de su misma rutina. Cuando el resto del mundo al despertarse decía "Buenos días", ellos se endulzaban los oídos con cosas tan agradables como "mono descerebrado" o "rata de biblioteca asquerosa". Cada día sus insultos eran más elaborados y sus batallas dialécticas duraban mucho más tiempo:

-¡Vaya, es una pena que hayas salido de la biblioteca, has dejado solos a tus únicos amigos, los libros, vuelve con ellos y así la raza humana no tendrá que soportar verte la cara!

-¿No se te ocurre nada más? No es que antes fueras precisamente listo, pero últimamente estás luciendo tanto tu estupidez que me sorprende que no te manden de vuelta a casa por falta de cerebro.

Harry, que al ser amigo de ambos se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, los observaba aburrido sentado en un sillón de la sala común e intentaba pasar desapercibido. Había algo que Harry era incapaz de comprender, si tanto se odiaban el uno al otro, ¿por qué diablos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos? ¿Por qué cada vez que entraban en un aula o en la sala común buscaban con la mirada entre la gente para ver si veían al otro? Si tanto se odiaban, ¿por qué no pasaban el uno del otro? Harry estaba empezando a sospechar que les estaba empezando a gustar martirizarse el uno al otro. Con mucho tacto les había expuesto a ambos su teoría, por separado.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –gritó Ron en el dormitorio de los chicos la noche en la que Harry se lo insinuó. -¿Cómo diablos puedes pensar que me gusta pasar el tiempo con tu asquerosa amiguita comelibros?

-No sé, es que me resulta raro que la odies tanto y luego discutas tanto con ella.

-¡Discuto con ella porque ella me vuelve loco! ¡Es una maldita pesadilla! ¡La odio, la odio con todas mis fuerzas!

Su charla con Hermione en la biblioteca tampoco fue muy distinta.

-¡Es increíble Harry, que tú, entre todas las personas, que sabes muy bien lo mal que lo pasé el año pasado, puedas llegar a pensar que me gusta esta situación!

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué le respondes? ¿Por qué le discutes?

-Pretendes que me quede quieta, igual que el año pasado, dejando que él me convierta en el hazmerreir; lo siento Harry pero tengo que defenderme.

Harry era amigo de los dos y lo seguiría siendo, pero estaba muy preocupado, no sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro, pero ya se imaginaba a sus dos amigos matándose el uno al otro.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron Weasley entró en el dormitorio de los chicos de tercero. Venía empapado, con el uniforme del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor; ya que se acababa de presentar a las pruebas de guardián del equipo. Se tumbó en su cama y se quedó allí pensativo. Siempre quiso jugar al quidditch y se murió de envidia el año anterior al ver a Harry de buscador, con todo el mundo aclamándole. Recordaba perfectamente un detalle del final del último partido de la temporada, Harry cogió la snitch de manera espectacular haciendo que Gryffindor ganará la copa de quidditch. Todo el mundo se volvió loco y la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger corrió hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla; ante esto todo el mundo empezó a silbar y a decir que Potter tenía novia. Aquello enfureció a Ron de una forma increíble, ya bastante era que tuviera que soportar el hecho de que fueran amigos, pero no pensaba permitir que se hicieran novios. Recordaba muy bien la conversación que tuvo con Harry esa misma noche:

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido lo del besito?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero, a la escenita que ha montado la sabelotodo en el campo de quidditch.

-Ah…, te refieres al inocente beso en la mejilla que Hermione me ha dado para felicitarme por la victoria.

-¡Oh, por dios Harry, todo el mundo lo vio!

-Ron, la gente es experta en exagerar las cosas, Hermione es una buena amiga nada más…

-¿A sí? Te recuerdo que habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos este curso, ¿por qué razón iba a ser sino?

-Puede que porque es inteligente, creativa, divertida, fuerte y me comprende en muchas cosas.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso no se lo cree nadie!

-Ron, si no supiera la verdad diría que estás celoso…

-¿Celoso? ¿Celoso yo de qué? ¿Acaso piensas que me gusta esa repelente y asquerosa empollona? ¿Eh?

Recordaba que Harry en ese momento se había quedado completamente quieto y bastante sorprendido.

-Bueno…, eh…, yo me refería a qué… bueno… es posible que estuvieras celoso de que yo estuviera en el equipo… pero resulta curioso que lo hayas interpretado como si…

-¡Yo no lo he interpretado de ninguna forma! ¡No estoy celoso de que estés en el equipo! Yo…, eh… me, me alegro por ti, eres mi mejor amigo… pero pienso que lo que ha pasado con Granger ha estado fuera de lugar nada más…Eh…buenas noches.

No sabía por qué, pero se había pasado el verano y el inicio del curso dándole vueltas a esa conversación y eso le enfurecía cada vez más. Pensaba que todo era culpa de Granger, que era una pelota asquerosa que tenía el don de hacerle sentir inferior hiciera lo que hiciera.

Mientras, el tercer año de Hermione en el colegio Hogwarts de magia fue igual que los dos anteriores y distinto al mismo tiempo. El odio que sentía hacia Ronald Weasley no había cambiado en absoluto, de hecho se había intensificado aún más y eso realmente la sorprendió porque no lo hubiera creído posible. Ella había adquirido ese verano una nueva mascota, un gato anaranjado con pelo esponjoso y suave; y como es normal en todos los gatos perseguía a las ratas. Como no, Ronald Weasley tenía de mascota una rata. Este hecho hizo que Ron y Hermione se pelearan aún más de lo habitual, ya no solo librando sus propias batallas sino también las de sus mascotas. Lo más curioso, es que a pesar de odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas no podía evitar sentirse enternecida por el cariño que le tenía Weasley a su mascota, sentía algo cálido en su pecho cada vez que veía a Ron acariciando a la pobre y asustada rata para calmarla por la presencia de su felino. Se sorprendía mirando al pelirrojo disimuladamente y sonriendo ante la escena, eso sí, siempre se daba cuenta de ello y despertaba de su ensoñación al instante.

Por ello, Hermione intentaba de verdad controlar a su gato con todas sus fuerzas para que no persiguiera a la rata. Una tarde de sábado llego a la sala común a acabar sus últimos deberes frente a la chimenea y se dio cuenta de que el cordel con el que solía sujetar a su gato estaba roto y tirado en el suelo. Contuvo la respiración temiéndose lo peor y oyó un chillido agudo, similar al de una rata acorralada. Hermione subió las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos a toda prisa y vio a su gato a punto de saltar sobre la indefensa y chirriante rata.

-¡No! ¡Crookshanks, vuelve aquí, déjala en paz!

En ese momento entró Ron en el dormitorio.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices haces aquí, Granger? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Yo… vi que mi gato se había soltado y oí un chillido en este dormitorio, así que supuse que había venido aquí a buscar a tu rata, ¡pero ya está controlado!

-¿Cómo que ya está controlado? ¡Esa maldita bola de pelo no hace más que acechar a Scabbers!

-¡Oye disculpa, que he subido para pararle, no me eches la bronca, si no fuera por mi te hubieras encontrado a tu rata muerta!

-¡Si no fuera por ti ahora el mundo estaría en paz!

Hermione suspiró lentamente armándose de paciencia. Aunque odiara con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo se había hecho la promesa que no perdería sus nervios, de que se defendería por supuesto, pero que no perdería sus nervios; ya que no era digno de una estudiante modelo. Sin embargo, la inmadurez y la estupidez de Ron Weasley la ponían a prueba constantemente.

-Ron, no sé porque diablos te sigues metiendo conmigo, no tengo ni idea de lo que te he hecho. No lo entiendo. Es evidente que no podemos ser amigos, después de todo ninguno de los dos queremos serlo, pero vamos a tener que encontrar el modo de estar en la misma habitación sin arrancarnos los ojos; ya no sólo por nuestra salud mental, también por Harry.

La mención de Harry en el discurso hizo que Ron se echara a reír.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-De nada, de nada… -murmuró el chico todavía riéndose. –Me había olvidado de lo amiguitos que sois Harry y tú.

-Eh…, Sí, Harry y yo somos amigos, no creo que sea para reírse.

-Pues yo creo que tiene mucha gracia, teniendo en cuenta lo que paso el año pasado.

-¿Y qué es lo que paso el año pasado, que se supone que es tan gracioso?

Ron abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar como un pez fuera del agua. No se le ocurrió qué decir, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso en medio de una discusión con la sabelotodo.

-¿Por qué no te largas y te llevas a tu bicho contigo? Creo que hoy ya he tenido que soportarte bastante.

-Estoy de acuerdo, si pasas un minuto más conmigo es posible que brote inteligencia de tu cerebro y no me gustaría privarte de tu estupidez permanente.

Hermione llevándose a su gato en brazos salió del dormitorio de los chicos sin darle tiempo a Ron a replicar.

El hecho de ver a la pobre rata acorralada le hizo pensar mucho a Hermione, se dio cuenta de que en Hogwarts no había ninguna protección para las mascotas, de que los animales se perdían muchas veces y que nadie se molestaba en buscarlos exceptuando por supuesto a sus amos. El curso pasado Neville Longbottom perdió a su sapo y lo estuvo buscando durante todo el curso, con ayuda de la propia Hermione; no lo encontró hasta finales de curso en una clase de Herbología al encontrarse dentro de una flor mágica carnívora y el pobre estaba medio muerto. Hermione se paso cuidando de él la última semana del curso y gracias a sus cuidados y a sus conocimientos de pociones, el animal volvió a estar tan saltarín como al principio.

Le indignaba bastante el hecho de que se menospreciara tanto a los animales como a las criaturas mágicas y eso fue el comienza de la APACM (Asociación para la Protección de Animales y Criaturas Mágicas).


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Todas las criaturas han de tener los mismos derechos! ¡No es justo que los magos se crean superiores a ellas! ¡Debemos liberar a los elfos domésticos! ¡Hay que respetar a los gnomos! ¡Debemos tratar a los centauros con respeto!

Los gritos de Hermione Granger en la sala común era lo primero que se oía cada mañana en la torre de Gryffindor, instando a todo el mundo a que se una a su causa y dando el coñazo todo el día. No estaba sola, Neville Longbottom y el club de Herbología apoyaban a la castaña en su lucha; por ello ya no solo daban la tabarra en la sala común, también lo hacían en los pasillos del castillo y en todos los sitios que pudieran.

-Creo que la causa de Hermione es buena, pero estoy preocupado por ella, se está volviendo demasiado radical –le dijo Harry a Ron una mañana en el desayuno mientras la asociación de la chica colgaba pancartas en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Esa empollona nunca ha sido precisamente normal! –le contestó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

La extraña relación de su amigo con Hermione no había cambiado en absoluto. Aún estando en cuarto curso se seguían tratando igual de mal que siempre, aunque Harry notó algunas cosas curiosas durante el inicio del curso. Le daba la impresión de que Ron estaba algo más calmado, lo cual agradecía porque de haber seguido como hasta ahora le hubiera dado un infarto. A veces pillaba a su amigo mirando a Hermione en clase y no precisamente con odio, le sorprendía mirando las piernas de su amiga. Harry lo achacaba a las hormonas, y la verdad es que no podía culparle. Teniendo catorce años ya no se podía seguir siendo indiferente a las chicas. A él le pasaba lo mismo, aunque no con Hermione, era su amiga y la respetaba demasiado como para pensar en ella de esa manera; pero sí que miraba que a las chicas con nuevos ojos.

-¿Te has enterado de lo del baile? –le preguntó a Ron.

-¿Qué baile?

-Va a haber un baile a mediados de curso, al parecer.

Ron hizo como que vomitaba en su cuenco de cereales.

-¡Ah, no seas infantil! Seguro que está bien, según dicen hay que llevar pareja…

De nuevo, Ron hizo el gesto de vomitar.

-Y además como va a ser organizado entre varios colegios de magia también vendrán alumnos de otros colegios.

-¿Qué colegios son esos?

-Beauxbatons, que es uno francés y el otro que era Durmstrang o algo parecido.

Ron se quedó pálido como una estatua al oír el nombre del segundo colegio.

-¿Te… te estás refiriendo al colegio búlgaro en el que estudia Viktor Krum? –preguntó emocionado.

-Creo que sí.

Ron dio un bote en su asiento con una alegría inusitada. Hermione, que estaba en ese momento colocando un cartel de su asociación detrás de ellos puso los ojos en blanco. Harry, sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción de su amigo cuando se mencionaba a Viktor Krum. Krum era el mejor buscador del mundo y un ídolo de masas. Ron había seguido su trayectoria desde siempre y le adoraba. Tenía una figurita suya en el dormitorio y un gran poster del búlgaro encima de su cama.

En ese momento Hermione se acercó a ellos por detrás.

-¡Oh, es ridículo! ¡No es más que un jugador de quidditch!

Ron la miró con gesto hosco.

-¡Rata de biblioteca tú nunca podrías entender la magnificiencia de los grandes jugadores de quidditch y sobre todo de Viktor Krum!

Hermione carraspeó.

-Eh…, primero es magnificencia no magnificiencia… y segundo, los jugadores de quidditch solo juegan al quidditch; no curan enfermedades, no luchan por los derechos de las personas, ni de los seres vivos en general –le espetó Hermione dándose la vuelta para seguir con su tarea.

-¡Esos consejos de gramática te serán muy útiles cuando te quedes sola en la sala común el día del baile! –le gritó Ron rojo de ira.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada envenenada y siguió a lo suyo.

Pasaron dos días más antes de que llegaran los estudiantes extranjeros. Hogwarts lo tenía todo dispuesto para una gran bienvenida, iban a dar un banquete en su honor y al día siguiente se celebraría un mini torneo de quidditch; como en Hogwarts había cuatro equipos de quidditch se decidió que el representante sería el ganador del año anterior que fue Gryffindor, por lo tanto Ronald Weasley estaba entusiasmado ya que no solo iba a conocer a su ídolo en persona, sino que también jugaría con él en el campo de quidditch.

Hermione, por el contrario se había centrado en el APACM más que nunca. Pensaba que la llegada de estudiantes extranjeros era una gran oportunidad para extender su causa hacia otros territorios mágicos.

Los alumnos de los dos colegios llegaron a primera hora de la tarde. Los de Beauxbatons en un magnifico carruaje volador tirado por caballos alados que llegaron muy agotados (ante lo cual Hermione hizo un comentario sobre lo poco que se cuidaba a los animales) y los de Durmstrang llegaron en un enorme y maravilloso barco. Les vieron salir y todas las chicas se fueron corriendo hacia el barco con la esperanza de conocer a Viktor Krum.

-¡Vaya, así será imposible acercarse a él! –dijo Ron apenado.

-Vamos, deja esta noche al pobre chaval en paz, ya bastante tiene con su club de fans femenino, ya tendremos tiempo de conocerlo más tarde –le dijo Harry.

Una hora más tarde, Hermione y una gran amiga suya Luna Lovegood, que era también una gran amante de los animales y miembro de su asociación, se ofrecieron a encargarse de los caballos alados de Beauxbatons para ofrecer su ayuda a Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio, al cual se le había asignado el cuidado de los caballos.

-¡Me alegro de que me ayudéis, chicas! –exclamó Hagrid. –Aunque no me sorprende en absoluto, siempre estáis merodeando por aquí para ayudar a los animales y a las criaturas del bosque prohibido, ¡al final me vais a quitar el trabajo! –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No seas tonto Hagrid, nadie podría reemplazarte –le respondió Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Pero no se qué dieta siguen estos caballos, ¿vosotros lo sabéis?

-No, a mi no me lo han dicho –dijo Hagrid preocupado mirando a los caballos.

-Puede que se coman sus propios excrementos –dijo Luna con aire soñador. –Hay algunas criaturas mágicas que sí que lo hacen.

-Ahora vuelvo, iré a la biblioteca a buscar, seguramente estará en la zona de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –dijo Hermione alejándose a toda prisa.

Entró en la biblioteca a toda prisa, tan rápido que no vio a una figura que se encontraba en frente suyo. Iba a disculparse cuando subió la cabeza y se quedó mirando a los ojos a Viktor Krum.

-Eh…, hola… ¿estás bien? –preguntó el búlgaro ayudándola a levantarse.

-Eh… sí… gracias –respondió ella sonrojándose.

-Parrece que tenías mucha prrisa.

-Sí, soy una de las encargadas de los caballos alados de Beauxbatons y no sabemos cuál es su dieta.

-Oh, crreo que beben whisky de malta y comen guarrdarraices.

-Gracias, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-Me gustan los animales –le dijo el búlgaro con una sonrisa. –En mi colegio tenemos un drragón y me gusta cuidar de él.

-Vaya, nunca lo habría imaginado, y yo que pensaba que los jugadores internacionales de quidditch sólo se preocupaban por el quidditch.

Viktor se echo a reír ante ese comentario.

-Sí, por desgrracia es la imagen que damos.

Se miraron incómodos y quietos.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que vuelva con los caballos antes de que mueran de hambre.

-Sí, y yo tendrría que volverr al Grran Comedorr con los de mi colegio, tenemos que prresentarrnos los equipos del torrneo; perro, si no tienes inconveniente me gustarría saberr tu nombrre.

Hermione se sonrojo.

-Soy Hermione Granger –dijo mirándose los pies.

-Te buscarré mañana en el parrtido, Herrmione –se despidió el chico sonriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Faltaban justo dos días para que se celebrase el baile y los alumnos tenían que enfrentarse a una difícil tarea: conseguir pareja. Las chicas solteras y sin pareja estaban ilusionadas y revoloteando por las esquinas en busca de chicos guapos, recorrían los pasillos mirando a los chicos de forma coqueta.

-¡Dios, se han vuelto locas! –exclamó Ron, que estaba harto de que las chicas le persiguieran. –Si por lo menos estuvieran buenas, pero es que todas las chicas guapas o tienen novio desde antes, o ya tienen pareja.

-Ron, no te quejes, estamos en el equipo, somos un imán para las chicas, podemos ir con quién queramos –dijo Harry haciéndose el interesante.

-De poco nos va a servir haber ganado el torneo si no tenemos una chica guapa para el baile –dijo Ron amargado.

-Bueno, tú no te preocupes, como último recurso tú siempre puedes pedírselo a Viktor Krum –dijo Harry riéndose.

Desde que Viktor Krum había llegado al castillo Ron había estado intentando hablar con él de todas las formas posibles. Le había seguido a todas partes: a su barco, al comedor, al campo de quidditch…

-Ya solo te falta meterte con él en el baño –le dijo Harry.

-Sólo quiero que me firme un autógrafo, pero es que siempre está rodeado y últimamente le he visto entrar en la biblioteca muchísimo.

-Ya lo sé, Hermione me ha dicho que se pasa el día allí, ella está harta, no le molesta que él esté allí pero dice que su club de fans no la deja estudiar.

Ron hizo una mueca. A él le parecía incomprensible que una persona se pasara tanto tiempo estudiando, pero luego pensaba que Hermione Granger debía entrenarse para ser una sabelotodo insufrible, aunque en este caso estaba convencido de que la chica tenía un don natural.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraron a Neville, Dean y Seamus juntos haciendo una lista.

-¡Eh, Harry! ¡Ron! –les saludaron.

Ellos correspondieron al saludo y se sentaron a su lado para curiosear.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacéis?

-Estábamos haciendo una lista de tías, para ver quiénes van a ser las afortunadas que irán con nosotros al baile –dijo Seamus dándose aires.

-Pues tú como no vayas con tu lechuza –le dijo Ron.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso.

-Es increíble, casi todas las de nuestro curso de Gryffindor ya tienen pareja –dijo Dean.

-No creo que nuestra comelibros oficial tenga pareja –dijo Ron muy seguro. Ante ese comentario Harry le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Hermione ya tiene pareja –dijo Neville. –Lo sé, le pedí que fuera conmigo hace dos días y lo confirmó.

-Es mentira –repuso Ron seriamente. – ¡No puede tener pareja! ¡Nadie querría ir con ella!

-¡Ron! –saltó Harry enfadado. –Sé que no te cae bien Hermione, pero estás siendo muy cruel, más de lo habitual.

Ron se quedó callado cabizbajo mientras los demás seguían hablando. ¿Cómo diablos era posible? Hermione Granger tenía pareja. La misma empollona y sabelotodo odiosa con la que discutía constantemente, la misma chica que le provocaba dolores de cabeza todos los días, iría al baile con otro… ¡Un momento! ¿Con otro?

-¿Y con quién va si puede saberse? –preguntó Ron en voz alta y de malhumor.

Los otros cuatro dejaron de hablar y levantaron la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-¿Con quién va quién? –preguntó Seamus indiferente.

-Hermione Granger –murmuró Ron en voz baja.

En ese momento apareció justo Hermione en la sala común. Llegaba de la biblioteca con una caja de su asociación que parecía muy pesada y que tuvo que dejar en el suelo nada más llegar. Llegó justo a tiempo para oír el murmullo de Ron.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –le preguntó desconfiada.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –le respondió Ron bruscamente con otro interrogante.

-Acabas de decir mi nombre.

-Ya, verás es que hemos descubierto que hay una cucaracha asquerosa que merodea por la sala común y estábamos proponiendo nombres.

-¡Ah, eres insufrible! –le dijo Hermione con un deje de desprecio en la voz. Tras lo cual cogió su caja y se fue a su dormitorio tambaleándose por el peso.

-¡La insufrible eres tú! –le gritó Ron acercándose al primer escalón de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas. Después se fue como un rayo a su dormitorio sin decir una palabra a los chicos que lo observaban perplejos.

-¡Vaya! Sé que se llevan como el perro y el gato, pero esta no es la discusión habitual –dijo Dean sorprendido. –Normalmente a esta hora se quedan en la sala común lanzándose insultos hasta la cena.

A Harry también le sorprendió mucho la escena, especialmente la reacción por parte de Ron. Sabía que Hermione había estado intentando hacer esfuerzos descomunales por llevarse mínimamente bien con el pelirrojo, ya que al igual que ella era muy amigo de Harry; pero Ron seguía igual que siempre, de hecho Harry pensaba que últimamente era más antipático con la castaña. Menos gritos, pero más comentarios mordaces. Por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que la miraba cada vez más a escondidas. Hasta ahora, lo había acarreado a las hormonas, pero ahora estaba empezando a sospechar que era algo más que eso. Harry creía que aunque Ron no se diera cuenta, a su amigo le gustaba su amiga y que lo que acababa de presenciar era el inicio de la peor sensación que podían sentir las personas: celos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione estaba en su dormitorio haciéndose los últimos retoques, y la verdad es que estaba nerviosa. Era su primer baile y para colmo iría con pareja, cosa que no creía que fuese a ser posible. No es que se considerara fea, aunque tampoco era una belleza, pero al tener la reputación que tenía no creía que ningún chico la fuera a invitar al baile; después de todo, la gente a esa edad dependía demasiado de las reputaciones y aunque fuera amiga del gran Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a destrozarle su reputación. Su pareja iba a ser nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krum, un jugador de quidditch internacional; sin embargo eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Desde que vino de Durmstrang, Viktor se había pasado muchas tardes con ella y con Luna en la biblioteca, ayudándolas con la asociación. El chico sabía muchísimo de animales y se interesaba realmente por su proyecto y de ahí empezaron a hablar y a hacerse amigos. A veces tenía que reconocer que era una molestia tenerlo cerca, se refería a las tardes en las que no había reuniones de la asociación y que ella quería aprovechar para estudiar, ya que el club de fans de Viktor le seguía a todas partes. Se sintió realmente alagada cuando le pidió que fuera su pareja y se dijo que no estaría mal ir al baile acompañada por un amigo y pasar un buen rato para variar.

Crooksanks se subió a la cama con un maullido suave pidiéndole mimos. La chica lo acarició y vio que su gato disfrutaba con el contacto. Últimamente había estado tan ocupada por la asociación que había dejado un poco de lado a su propia mascota.

-¿Qué tal estoy Crooksanks?

El gato ronroneó con lo que Hermione pudo interpretar un gesto de aprobación. La chica se rió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡No me esperes despierto! –le dijo al gato y salió del dormitorio.

Harry estaba esperando a Ron en la puerta del Gran Comedor con las hermanas Patil, que iban a ser sus parejas. Parvati Patil era la única chica de Gryffindor que aún no tenía pareja y Harry aprovecho su oportunidad, el que tuviera una hermana gemela en Ravenclaw que tampoco tenía pareja fue una enorme coincidencia y una gran suerte para Ron. Ron apareció en ese momento y al verle Harry supo porqué no se había cambiado con los demás. Ron llevaba un traje granate con numerosos flecos espantosos y se le notaba en la cara que estaba bastante avergonzado. Harry tuvo que reprimirse mucho para no reírse por consideración a su amigo.

-¡Genial, tú pareces James Bond y yo una bailaora de flamenco! –se quejó Ron. El pobre tenía las orejas rojas.

La gente ya había entrado en el Gran Comedor cuando apareció Viktor Krum. Ron había estado tan atento a la puerta por si le veía aparecer que había descuidado completamente a su pareja, que estaba sentada en una silla cercana con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Eh, es Viktor Krum! Creo que es el momento ideal para intentar hablar con él –dijo echándose el pelo hacia atrás. -¿Qué tal estoy?

-Fatal –le contestó Harry. –Te dije que no confiaras en el gusto de tu madre en cuanto a vestuario.

Ron le lanzó una mirada burlona y se puso en pie. Había mucha gente alrededor de Krum así que se le hizo difícil llegar hasta él. Antes de poder verle se dio cuenta de que una figura femenina estaba a su lado. No se sorprendió en absoluto, seguro que Viktor Krum no había tenido problemas para conseguir pareja. A empujones logró colarse entre la gente y pudo ver a Krum y a su pareja de frente. La imagen que vio ante él le dejo helado.

La pareja de Krum era Hermione Granger.

¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¿Qué diablos veía ella en Krum? ¡Se suponía que era una de esas chicas anti sistema a las que no les importaba ni la popularidad ni la fama! Pero, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? La verdadera pregunta era que veía Krum en ella, ella, ella… que estaba preciosa. ¡Mierda!

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Sabes Granger, la única cualidad mínimamente buena que había en ti es que supuestamente no eras una de esas chicas que iba tras la fama y la gloria, en resumen que no eras una caza fortunas; ¡Felicidades! ¡Eres más asquerosa y despreciable de lo que todo el mundo piensa que eres! –le gritó en su cara.

Hermione se puso pálida nada más verle aparecer pero cuando lo dijo parecía un verdadero fantasma. El Gran Comedor se había quedado en silencio, todo el mundo había oído el comentario y había dirigido la mirada hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. Hermione reprimió las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. A pesar de lo mucho que se había metido con ella en público el pelirrojo, jamás lo había hecho de esa forma.

-¡Tengo el derecho de venir con quién me dé la gana! –le gritó a su vez Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas y soltándose del brazo de Krum que estaba atónito y que miraba a Ron como si quisiera matarlo. -¡He tenido que aguantar que me trates a patadas desde primero, pero te aseguro que no pienso permitir que me llames caza fortunas! ¡Tú, precisamente, a quién le importa más la fama y la popularidad que a cualquier otra persona que conozca!

-¡Eres odiosa! ¿Te las das de íntegra y luego apareces acompañada de Viktor Krum en el baile?

-¿Pero, a ti qué diablos te importa con quién venga al baile?

-¡No me importa en absoluto! ¡Pero no me gusta la hipocresía! ¿Qué le has dicho para que te trajera al baile, eh? ¿Le has enseñado tus notas? ¿Le has dado un filtro de amor?

El bofetón que sonó en el Gran Comedor fue tan estridente que se cayeron algunas arañas que había en el techo. Tras apartar la mano, Hermione se fue corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Por fin había estallado, y lo había hecho de la peor forma posible.

Ron se quedó ahí plantado con la mano donde Hermione le había abofeteado. Parecía ausente, como si no estuviera. Harry tuvo que llevárselo a rastras fuera del Gran Comedor para que Krum no lo estrangulara.

Una vez fuera tuvo ganas de estrangularle él.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le gritó enfadado cuando le metió a rastras en un aula vacía, mientras en el Gran Comedor la música había empezado a sonar.- ¿Por qué razón quieres verla sufrir? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella para merecer esta humillación pública?

-Yo…

Ron estaba perplejo, se había quedado sin palabras, sin respuestas. Harry vio más de cerca la cara de su amigo, le dio hasta pena. Por primera vez en su vida le dio la impresión de que Ronald Weasley estaba arrepentido.


	7. Chapter 7

Eran las cuatro de la mañana en la oscura torre de Gryffindor. Ya no se oía ningún sonido musical, seguramente el baile ya había acabado. Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los divanes rojos enfrente de la chimenea, pensativa. Estaba cruzada de piernas con su largo camisón blanco. Estaba enfadada con Ronald Weasley, muy enfadada; pero sobre todo estaba enfadada consigo misma. Por mucho que el pelirrojo se mereciera el bofetón, ella no debería habérselo dado. Todo el autocontrol que había conseguido durante los dos últimos cursos se había desvanecido en una noche. Los profesores lo habían visto y estaba convencida de que lo tendrían en cuenta: a los alumnos violentos no les solían dar muchas becas, era un factor importante con el que los profesores siempre contaban. Además de eso, no se quería ni imaginar la reacción de Harry, que fue su único amigo durante mucho tiempo. Abstraída con estos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien bajaba por la escalera de los chicos.

-Eh… Hola –se sorprendió Ron Weasley en voz baja.

Hermione se levantó apresuradamente y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

-¡Espera! –dijo Ron levantando un poco la voz.

Hermione se paró donde estaba y se giró.

-¿No crees que ya me has humillado bastante? ¿Qué vas a decirme ahora?

-¡Te puedes callar! ¡Pedir perdón no se me da nada bien!

Hermione le miró con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Me quieres pedir perdón?

-¡Sí, vale! –gritó el chico.

Hermione se fue al sillón y se sentó observándole.

-Yo, verás siempre he pensado que tu eres insoportable…

-Empiezas muy bien.

-¡Déjame terminar! Siempre he pensado que eres insoportable y lo sigo pensando, pero no debería haberte hablado así, al menos no delante de todo el mundo en medio del baile; sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias y que son muy grandes pero debemos resolverlas entre nosotros solos; lo que hoy me ha pasado, bueno en realidad me pasa desde hace unos días es que estoy celoso por así decirlo…

-¿Celoso? –preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-¡Te he dicho que no me interrumpas! ¡No estoy celoso propiamente dicho! Es que… nunca consigo nada de lo que deseo, por mucho que me esfuerce, aunque ponga todo mi empeño en ello; Harry siempre es el número uno, el que lo consigue todo; no me interpretes mal, nunca le he guardado rencor por ello pero siempre lo he tenido en cuenta… El hecho es que cuando apareció Viktor Krum tenía la esperanza de hacerme amigo suyo, le sigo desde que era un niño, es mi ídolo y me dio mucha rabia el hecho de que mi enemiga…

-¿Enemiga? ¡Oye, tú me convertiste en tu enemiga!

-¡Oh, ya me entiendes! Bueno, me dio rabia que precisamente tú, a la que supuestamente no le interesaba el quidditch, fueras al baile con él…

-Así que… me estás diciendo que tú hubieras querido ir al baile con él…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No he dicho eso!

-Oye, yo no juzgo a nadie, los gais tienen todo el derecho…

-¡Qué no es eso! –gritó Ron fuera de sí. -¡Ves, es imposible mantener una conversación contigo me vuelves loco!

Hermione se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Le estaba haciendo muchísima gracia la cara del chico viendo el apuro que estaba pasando.

-¡Oye, no tiene gracia! –siguió gritando Ron.

-Sí que la tiene –se rió Hermione secándose los ojos de la risa.

Al final Ron se contagió de su risa y estuvieron riéndose durante cinco minutos.

-Bueno, vale, basta ya –dijo Hermione entre hipidos. –Ron, tranquilo, te perdono.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron que todavía seguía riéndose.

-Que te perdono.

-Y yo que tenía preparado más discurso.

-¡Qué lástima! Hubiera podido reírme mucho más…

Ron le sonrió conteniendo la risa.

-Mira –dijo Hermione. –Yo tampoco actué bien, te di un bofetón…

-¡Me lo merecía!

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no debería habértelo dado, no estuvo bien, así que te perdono; no te preocupes nuestra relación será como siempre, podremos seguir odiándonos libremente…

-Bueno… ¡Tengo que reconocer que es un alivio! ¡Ya no me imagino la vida sin tus chillidos! –sonrió Ron.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que el chico aún tenía la marca de su bofetón.

-¡Vaya, tengo más fuerza de lo que creía!

-A mí me lo dices, por poco me arrancas la mandíbula de cuajo.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a su mejilla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Comprobar los daños, si te voy a dar más tengo que asegurarme de que no te despedaces.

-¿Qué soy ahora? Un saco de boxeo.

Hermione se rio levemente aún estando a dos centímetros de él. Ron empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso, nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica y desde luego nunca se hubiera imaginado que la primera chica que se acercara tanto a él sería Hermione Granger.

Hermione acortó la distancia entre los dos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Lo que Ron sintió ante aquel inocente contacto fue lo más agradable que había sentido en su vida.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó a la chica rojo como un tomate.

-Por si te dolía.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras de su dormitorio cuando oyó que Ron la llamaba.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Sí?

-Te odio –le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Yo también a ti –le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione empezó el quinto curso nerviosa, necesitaba estudiar muchísimo ese curso y no podía distraerse con nada. Había delegado el liderazgo de su asociación de forma temporal a Luna, sabía que ella lo haría bien. Los primeros días del curso apenas salió de la biblioteca, exceptuando por supuesto las clases, las comidas y las rondas de prefectos. La habían elegido prefecta ese curso junto a Ron Weasley. Sus disputas diarias no habían cambiado, solo que ahora se desarrollaban durante las rondas de prefectos nocturnas.

La escena transcurrida la noche del baile no había sido olvidada por ninguno de los dos. Tal y como decidieron, seguían odiándose y no se lo dijeron a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. Actuaban como si nunca hubiera pasado, ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba en ningún momento. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de lo que pasó en la torre de Gryffindor no les abandonaba. Hermione se preguntaba constantemente cómo pudo atreverse a darle un beso en la mejilla a su peor enemigo, lo único que recordaba es que realmente quiso hacerlo; se sintió enternecida al ver que el chico estaba arrepentido. Ron Weasley se abrió con ella esa noche y por fin pudo entender lo que Harry le dijo en primero sobre la fachada del pelirrojo. Y para su enojo tuvo que admitir que le gustó esa faceta de Ron Weasley y mucho.

Ron Weasley, por otra parte, recordaba el beso que le había dado la chica prácticamente cada noche. A veces se preguntaba si realmente fue real, si realmente sucedió. La seguía odiando como siempre, pero algo había cambiado dentro de él. Aunque seguían discutiendo ya no era de la misma forma. Estaban más acostumbrados a pasar tiempo juntos, discutiendo, pero de manera natural, como si fueran simples conversaciones. Eso hizo que ambos soportaran la presencia del otro mucho mejor, por lo que las pocas tardes que la castaña decidía descansar de su estudio intensivo; ambos pasaban el tiempo con Harry visitando a Hagrid o jugando al ajedrez mágico en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Una tarde, justo antes de la ronda de prefectos, Ron decidió ir a darse un baño al baño especial que tenían los prefectos. Al entrar vio que al parecer alguien más había tenido la misma idea, se escondió en un armario cercano abriendo una rejilla para poder comprobar que la persona había salido. La silueta que se transparentaba en el agua era de chica. La chica salió del agua y se puso el albornoz, Ron no pudo ver nada debido a que la chica salió por el otro extremo de la gran piscina y la fuente por la que salía el agua le obstaculizaba la vista. Se sentía como un pervertido viendo la situación en la que se encontraba, pero si salía ahora la chica podía pensar que la había visto desnuda. Con un nudo en la garganta vio que la chica se dirigía al armario en el que estaba escondido y para su angustia vio que se trataba de Hermione.

Hermione abrió en el armario y lanzó un alarido.

-¡AAAHHHH!

Ron salió a trompicones del armario y empezó a dar explicaciones.

-¡Te juro que no he visto nada! Entré aquí para darme un baño y al ver que ya había alguien me asusté y…

-¡Serás pervertido!

-¡Te he dicho que no he visto nada!

-¿Y cómo sé que no me has seguido y te has metido en el armario sin que me diera cuenta? ¿Cómo sé que no habías planeado esto para verme desnuda?

Ron se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Oye, créeme –le dijo entre risa y risa. –Si quisiera ver a una chica desnuda, te aseguro que no serías tú, no creo que nada de lo que tú tengas merezca la pena.

Hermione se puso roja de ira y empezó a pegar puñetazos al pelirrojo a diestro y siniestro.

-¡Me dices que soy un pervertido y mira quién es la que toquetea ahora! –dijo todavía riéndose Ron.

Hermione, aún furiosa, salió del baño a toda prisa. No se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo fuera que se había dejado la ropa dentro.

-¡Ron, déjame entrar, me he dejado la ropa en el armario!

-¿Por qué iba a dejarte entrar? –dijo Ron con voz juguetona. –No me has tratado nada bien.

-¡Vale! Lo siento…

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué lo siento! ¡Siento haberte llamado pervertido! ¿Conforme?

Ron hizo un gesto pensativo de burla dentro del baño.

-No, no estoy conforme.

Hermione perdiendo la paciencia aporreó la puerta con las dos manos.

-¡Devuélveme mi ropa! –exigió gritando.

-Oye, no es como si estuvieras desnuda, puedes volver a la torre de Gryffindor tranquilamente…

-¡Estoy en albornoz, cretino atontado! ¡No puedo ir en albornoz por el colegio!

-Uy, uy, uy… Feas palabras para la más inteligente de la clase, mereces un castigo… -el tono de Ron seguía siendo juguetón y se notaba que estaba disfrutando realmente con la situación. –Bueno, yo me tengo que dar un baño, tienes dos opciones o esperarme ahí o irte a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¡No puedo esperarte aquí! ¡Hay un grupo de chicos de tercero a punto de salir del aula de enfrente!

-Bueno, tú siempre has querido hacer cosas por los seres vivos, cuando salgan podrías quitarte el albornoz, ¡te aseguro que si lo haces les ahorraras muchas clases de educación sexual!

-¡Te voy a matar degenerado! –aulló la chica. Oyendo ruidos en el aula de enfrente Hermione no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de allí. Se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor escondiéndose cada vez que pasaba alguien. Al final consiguió llegar a la sala común, que por suerte estaba vacía y subió a su dormitorio a ponerse un uniforme para hacer la ronda de prefectos. Se vengaría de Ron Weasley aunque fuera lo último que hiciese.


	9. Chapter 9

El estadio de quidditch estaba a rebosar. No cabía ni un alfiler y la verdad es que no le extrañaba en absoluto, se trataba de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, eso no se lo perdía nadie. Hasta Hermione se decidió a salir de la biblioteca y ver el partido; lo cual debía admitir, no mejoraba precisamente sus nervios. Era un partido importantísimo y Ron tenía verdadero pánico a hacer el ridículo. Harry estaba menos nervioso, para él el quidditch siempre había sido pan comido, pero él se ponía nervioso muy fácilmente.

-¡Vamos tío! ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

-¿Qué tampoco es para tanto? ¿Eres mínimamente consciente de la presión que tengo encima?

Minutos antes de que salieran al campo de juego, Hermione se acercó a ellos.

-¡Hey! ¡Harry, buena suerte! –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Otro besito? Por dios, es imposible ser más cursi…

-No dijiste eso cuando te lo di a ti.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron Harry y Ron a la vez. Ron estaba atónito, habían jurado no volver a hablar de ello y menos enfrente de otros.

-Nada, solo era una broma –dijo Hermione riéndose. –Por cierto Ron, bonito casco, te servirá para parar la quaffle, dudo mucho que consigas pararla con las manos, pero te queda bien –se burló la chica alejándose.

-¡No tan bien como a ti el albornoz! –le gritó Ron.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada retadora y se dirigió hacia los palcos.

-¿Se puede saber qué os traéis entre manos vosotros dos? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Nada tío, cosas de prefectos –dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al campo y se alzaron en el aire. Ron se situó en los postes de gol, desde ahí arriba podía ver todo el estadio. Veía a todo el mundo, podía ver a Hagrid con sus prismáticos gigantes y su cuerpo aún más gigante ocupando cuatro asientos, podía ver a Neville que estaba en el suelo y daba la impresión de que buscaba algo, podía ver a Luna Lovegood o como la llamaba él "Lunática Lovegood" que observaba el campo son una sonrisa distraída y podía ver a su lado a Hermione. Observó que estaba haciendo un gesto a Harry con la mano y que su amigo le respondía. Le ponía enfermo que hiciera eso. ¿Es que acaso no sabe que no hay que distraer a los jugadores cuando ya están en el campo?

El partido transcurrió rápido e indoloro para regocijo de Ron. Harry cogió la snitch antes de lo esperado y a la media hora de empezar el juego ya estaban todos en las duchas.

-¡Tío como sigas atrapando la snitch tan rápido no va a tener sentido que los demás jugemos! ¡Deja de acaparar la atención y deja un poco para los demás! –dijo Ron riéndose; su voz se oía entrecortada debido al sonido del agua.

-No es culpa mía ser sublime –dijo Harry arrogante.

-No sé para que me molesto en ponerme nervioso.

Al final todos fueron saliendo de las duchas excepto Ron que se quedó el último.

-¡Hey, vamos tío, date prisa! –le gritó Harry desde el otro lado de la cortina. -¡Eres más lento que las chicas!

-Id yendo al castillo, enseguida os alcanzo.

-Vale.

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y Ron se relajó debajo del agua caliente. Le encantaba esa sensación, le gustaba estar en la ducha hasta que el agua estuviera helada. En su casa, como sólo había un baño y eran familia numerosa, siempre le tocaba ducharse con agua fría. En Hogwarts era distinto, podía estar en la ducha tanto tiempo como quisiera y el baño de prefectos era una delicia, sobre todo cada vez que recordaba la silueta de Hermione Granger reflejándose en la piscina. Realmente no había visto nada, pero su imaginación hacía de las suyas con el simple recuerdo de la silueta de la chica. Las hormonas lo volvían loco, cada vez era peor. Había considerado hasta castrarse para no sentir lo que sentía, pero pensar en el dolor que eso supondría lo volvía más loco aún. Debía empezar a admitir que era un adolescente y que los cambios que estaba sufriendo en su cuerpo no eran malos; bueno, desde luego malos no eran en absoluto, eran más que placenteros.

Un ruido seco le sacó de sus ensoñaciones, había alguien dentro del baño. Ron se puso nervioso, sacó el brazo fuera de la cortina para coger la toalla pero no estaba. Lo sacó de nuevo pero lo único que hacía era mover el brazo en el aire. Salió de la ducha tapándose la entrepierna con las dos manos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Vamos, te he oído entrar!

Se dirigió hacia el armario a ponerse su ropa, pero el armario estaba vacío. ¡Su ropa había desaparecido y ni siquiera tenía una toalla con la que taparse! Entonces se fijó que en el banco de al lado había una quaffle con una nota encima, cogió la nota con manos empapadas.

_Querido pervertido:_

_Te advertí que me vengaría. Pensaba que ya sabías que si te metías conmigo yo te iba a devolver el golpe, pero parece que nunca aprendes. Puedes pensar que he ido demasiado lejos con esto, después de todo yo estaba en albornoz, pero fuiste tú quien empezó este juego y sería justo pensar que soy yo la que lo tiene que subir de tono. Espero que esta experiencia te recuerde que cualquier ataque que me lances, será diez veces más suave que mi contraataque._

_Te odia, Hermione_

_PS: Tampoco estás completamente desnudo, tienes una quaffle para taparte, puedes llegar a la torre de Gryffindor sin problemas, aunque para lo que tienes entre las piernas no merece la pena que te tapes._

Rabia, vergüenza y odio eran palabras demasiado suaves e inocentes para describir lo que Ron sintió en ese momento.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo me la cargo! –le chilló al aire.

La odisea que tuvo que sufrir el pobre Ron para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor fue tan espantosa que la recordó toda su vida. Primero, tuvo que salir del estadio de quidditch a campo abierto, ya que el campo de quiddtch estaba separado del castillo, y como solo podía taparse la parte delantera tuvo que correr hacia el castillo tan rápido como el correcaminos; congelándose todo el cuerpo en el camino ya que la temperatura había descendido varios grados. Después se apoyó en uno de los muros del castillo y fue avanzando hacia la puerta principal de forma que el trasero quedaba apoyado en el muro. Sin darse cuenta al avanzar, su parte trasera quedó apoyada en una cristalera y daba la casualidad de que un grupo de niñas de primero pasaba en ese momento dentro del castillo a la altura de la cristalera.

-¡Mirad! ¡Hay un culo en la ventana!

Al oír los gritos de las niñas, Ron echó a correr hacia la puerta principal olvidándose de todo recato. Al llegar a las escaleras, tuvo que soportar los comentarios de los integrantes de los cuadros mágicos colgados en los muros.

-¡He, guapísimo!

-Vaya, han cambiado la norma en el vestuario.

-Ya ves, primero chicas en albornoz y luego chicos con una quaffle, ¡lo siguiente será ver alumnos desnudos corriendo libremente por los pasillos!

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor soltó un suspiro de alivio, seguro que todo el mundo estaba en el gran comedor cenando. Entró en la sala común con la quaffle bien pegada a su entrepierna y se quedó helado. Había una enorme pancarta con un león dibujado en la que ponía en letras rojas "Enhorabuena leones", debajo estaba Harry sostenido por Dean y Seamus que lo habían subido a hombros y rodeado por todos y cada uno de los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor. Hubo un silencio completo, como si estuvieran en una película muda.

Ron se atrevió a mirar al frente y vio a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la casa Gryffindor mirándole perplejos. Todos excepto uno, Hermione Granger se encontraba apoyada en la pared enfrente suyo y le miraba con una sonrisa retorcida.


	10. Chapter 10

El nudismo de Ronald Weasley fue uno de los temas principales del castillo durante el resto del curso. El rumor de que el chico había recorrido el castillo con una quaffle entre las piernas se extendió como la pólvora. Por los pasillos los alumnos le silbaban y le lanzaban piropos. Hermione se lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca, cada vez que salía de la biblioteca siempre había alguien haciendo comentarios sobre la escena protagonizada por el pelirrojo. Una tarde cuando salía escuchó a un grupito de alumnas de Ravenclaw murmurando y riéndose.

-¡Dicen que llevaba la quaffle en la entrepierna!

-¡Pues claro que la llevaría ahí, dónde sino iba a llevarla!

-Ya, pero una quaffle no es lo suficientemente grande para taparlo todo, ¿no?

-Hombre, depende del tamaño.

-Chicas, creedme, yo estaba allí, a Ronald Weasley le hubiera bastado una snitch para taparse –les dijo Hermione al pasar por su lado.

Las chicas empezaron a reírse tanto ante su comentario que todavía oía sus risas a medida que se alejaba.

Mientras, Ron lo estaba pasando realmente mal. El pobre estaba tan avergonzado que había empezado a llevar gafas de sol y sombrero por los pasillos. Harry intentaba convencerlo de que dejara de esconderse y de que hiciera caso omiso de las burlas, de hecho según él tenía que reírse también con ellas.

-Vamos tío, si te avergüenzas vas a demostrar que te afecta.

-¡Es que me afecta Harry!

-¡Pues no debería afectarte! ¡Deberías andar por los pasillos como si fueras el rey! ¡Lo que la gente ve es que te has atrevido a ir desnudo por Hogwarts con una quaffle! ¡Te consideran atrevido! ¡Las tías están todo el día hablando de tu entrepierna! ¿Sabes a cuántos tíos les hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar?

-Oye, es muy fácil decirlo, lo sé… Desde fuera parece genial, pero te aseguro que si te pasa a ti ya no te hace tanta gracia. La gente se forma una idea de ti, te crea una reputación sin que tú puedas hacer nada y pase lo que pase, no lo puedes cambiar.

-Bueno, ahora entenderás lo que tuvo que pasar Hermione en primero.

-¡No menciones a ese demonio en mi presencia! –espetó Ron. -¡Te juro que en cuanto tenga ocasión se la devuelvo!

-¡Por Dios Ron! ¡Ya basta! ¡No crees que ya os habéis humillado bastante el uno al otro! ¡Esto se está pasando ya de madre! Pensaba que nada podía ser peor que lo del baile… ¡Pero resulta que ahora os dedicáis a desnudaros el uno al otro! No me quiero ni imaginar que será lo siguiente…

-¡Pues no te lo imagines! Déjame los detalles a mí –dijo Ron con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Ooohhh! ¡Tiemblo de miedo! –se burló una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione estaba justo detrás de ellos y era evidente que había oído parte de la conversación de los chicos.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a seguirme? –le preguntó Ron acercándose cada vez más a ella. -¡Si tan obsesionada estás conmigo deberías coger una snitch, metértela por ahí abajo y pensar en mí mientras vibra! ¡Y puedes tenerla ahí dentro tanto tiempo como quieras! ¡Harry atrapa las snitches bastante rápido, pero seguro que puede esperar a que termines!

-¡Oh, eres un cerdo asqueroso!

-¡Mira, quién fue a hablar, tú me dejaste desnudo en un vestuario con una quaffle como única prenda!

-¡Y tú me dejaste desnuda en un pasillo!

-¡Llevabas un albornoz encima! ¡Tú me dejaste desnudo! ¡Deberían hacértelo a ti!

-¡Podías taparte lo necesario! ¡Los tíos solo tenéis una cosa que esconder! ¡Las chicas tenemos tres!

-¡Las chicas tienen tres! ¡Pero los dos mini bultitos que tienes ahí –dijo Ron señalando los pechos de la chica. –no cuentan ni como uno! ¡Aunque al estar tan escondidos debo reconocer que es difícil saberlo! ¡Deberíamos comprobarlo, por si acaso! ¡Seguro que Krum estará encantado de hacerlo!

Antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar Harry se puso entre ellos.

-¡Ya está bien! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Queréis montar otra escenita?

Los cogió a los dos de los brazos y se los llevó a un aula vacía.

-Vale, vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas… no tengo ni idea de lo que os pasa. No sé si os odiáis, no sé si os gustáis, no sé si lo que queréis es montároslo entre vosotros (con ese comentario Ron y Hermione apartaron la mirada)… pero ya he llegado a mi límite, ya es suficiente, tenéis que prometerme que no os humillareis en público como lo habéis hecho este año… ya es solo una cuestión de buen gusto, más que de cualquier otra cosa… así que prometedlo.

-Harry no creo que…

-¡He dicho que lo prometáis!

-De acuerdo, lo prometemos –dijo Ron a regañadientes mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien, y ahora quiero que os abracéis.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo habéis oído, abrazaos como símbolo de paz y respeto mutuo –dijo Harry haciendo aspavientos con las manos como si fuera un domador de fieras.

Ron y Hermione se miraron incómodos y se acercaron, extendieron sus brazos y se fundieron en un abrazo. Ambos se pusieron nerviosos ante la proximidad del cuerpo del otro pero a la vez estaban más cómodos que nunca. Daba la impresión de que no querían que acabara ese momento. Hermione hizo el gesto de separarse, pero antes de que se moviera Ron le susurró al oído:

-El año que viene te vas a enterar.

Con lo que Hermione le respondió:

-Atrévete y la próxima vez te pincharé la quaffle.

Ambos se separaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.


	11. Chapter 11

El baño de la casa de los Weasley estaba lleno de vapor. El agua caliente bajaba por los dos cuerpos que estaban en la ducha de forma suave. Por primera vez en su vida podía ducharse en su casa con agua caliente, era lo bueno de que toda su familia se hubiera ido de vacaciones a ver a su hermano Charlie, nadie le gastaba el agua caliente. Lavender y él se besaban apasionadamente en la ducha recorriéndose el cuerpo con manos húmedas. Habían empezado a tener esos encuentros a principios de verano. Él ya sabía que Lavender sentía algo por él desde segundo y no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión de liberar sus hormonas, sobre todo cuando la chica se le lanzó directamente en el expreso de Hogwarts al volver a casa para las vacaciones de verano.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH –medio chilló y medio gimió ella.

La chica daba tales alaridos que al resonar en el baño, él tenía que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordo. La verdad es que le subía bastante la autoestima el hecho de poder causar tales sonidos en una tía. No se hubiera creído capaz de eso.

Cuando terminaron ambos se secaron y se vistieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Repetimos mañana? Pasado ya volvemos a Hogwarts, tendremos que hacer algo especial –dijo ella acercándose a él de forma coqueta.

-Guay, por mí bien –dijo Ron indiferente.

-Bueno, nos vemos.

Lavender salió de la casa de los Weasley corriendo y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ron se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y vio como Lavender abría la verja y desaparecía por el camino que conducía al pueblo. Le encantaban los encuentros con la rubia, le hacían sentir vivo, se desahogaba con ellos. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. La verdad era que estaba preocupado. Tenía todo lo que cualquiera quisiera tener: estaba en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, era bastante popular, se lo montaba con una de las tías más buenas del colegio… y aún así no estaba satisfecho. Le había costado años llegar hasta donde había llegado y lo que sentía era un enorme vacío en un interior. Se maldijo mil veces por la razón de ese vacío…como no, Hermione Granger. Al principio estaba convencido de que la razón por la que había sucedido lo que sucedió el curso pasado eran sus hormonas, era un chico y la sabelotodo era una chica por muy insufrible que fuera, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el problema era más grave que todo eso.

Todos y cada uno de los encuentros sexuales que había tenido durante el verano con Lavender, no habían sido ni una milésima parte de excitantes que el beso en la mejilla que Hermione le había dado en cuarto curso. Solo había una explicación para ello: por mucho que le doliera estaba enamorado de la sabelotodo.


	12. Chapter 12

Los pasillos de Hogwarts no habían cambiado nada durante el verano. Todo estaba igual, pero Hermione lo veía todo con nuevos ojos. Acababa de empezar el sexto curso y se daba cuenta de que sus días en Hogwarts estaban llegando a su fin; según decían el séptimo y último curso era muy estresante y se pasaba muy rápido, por eso nada más empezar el sexto decidió que lo aprovecharía al máximo. Habiéndose pasado los años anteriores matándose a estudiar merecía un pequeño respiro, no demasiado, pero se quería tomar este curso con calma. Había conseguido el objetivo que se había marcado: había recibido la beca Merlín. Esta beca se concedía al mejor estudiante de quinto curso. Con el dinero recibido de la beca había convertido al APACM en algo más que un club estudiantil.

Durante el verano había estado trabajando duro con Luna y Neville para montar una asociación de ayuda real y así poder contactar con los representantes de las criaturas mágicas residentes en el territorio. Cada vez que alguna criatura en particular quería hacer valer sus derechos, la APACM organizaba una sentada en el Ministerio de Magia hasta que aceptaran llegar a un acuerdo. Le hizo mucha ilusión que acudiera tanta gente a las sentadas; Harry fue a todas y cada una de ellas, además de que había ido a la asociación con bastante frecuencia aquel verano. Realmente se le daba bien hacer valer los derechos de los indefensos, tanto que consideraba dedicarse a ello en el futuro.

Otra cuestión que preocupaba mucho a Hermione era el asunto de Ron Weasley. Había tenido que admitir que estaba enamorada del muy idiota y eso no le hacía nada de gracia por tres razones: que era idiota, que nunca iba a ser correspondida y que el chico le debía una por lo de la quaffle. Lo que Hermione no sabía es que la venganza del pelirrojo se estaba llevando a cabo en ese mismo momento. Ron estaba en la entrada de la lechucería. Estaba nervioso, ya sabía que le debía una a Hermione pero meterse con su asociación era algo distinto. Aunque, qué demonios, ¿ella le dejó desnudo con una quaffle? Se lo merecía.

Al día siguiente Hermione caminaba hecha una furia hacia el baño de los prefectos; Ronald Weasley era un inútil que no hacía una a derechas eso era evidente y daba las gracias por ello, si hubiera sido de otra forma la cosa podía haber acabado mucho peor. Entró en el baño de prefectos sin llamar a la puerta, ese baño no tenía pestillo pero se podía impedir el paso de la persona con simple hechizo, así fue como Ron impidió el curso pasado que ella entrara a por su ropa.

Pilló a Ron enjabonándose la parte de arriba del cuerpo. La mitad de abajo estaba debajo del agua y la tapaba el jabón de burbujas que flotaba en la superficie. Cuando entró en el baño la cara de sorpresa que puso el chico fue para echarse a reír. Estaba con su pelo pelirrojo empapado lleno de champú y tenía un aspecto ridículo.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices haces aquí? ¡Si quieres quitarme la ropa no te molestes!

-¡La razón por la que estoy aquí, imbécil integral, es porque alguien ha escrito a todos los representantes de las criaturas mágicas de mi asociación diciéndoles que quiero acostarme con ellos para promover la mezcla de razas!

-Oye, yo pensaba que te hacía un favor, siempre has dicho que deben tener los mismos derechos, ¡qué mejor gesto de confianza por parte de los magos que ofrecerles una bruja fértil para promover la mezcla de razas!

-¡Pues para que lo sepas, el plan no te ha salido bien! ¡Los representantes han pasado el tiempo suficiente conmigo este verano para saber que yo no cometo faltas de ortografía ni queriendo! ¡Así que felicidades inútil, ni para vengarte haces las cosas en condiciones!

Ron se puso tan rojo de rabia ante las palabras de la chica que salió de la piscina completamente desnudo. Hermione se quedó atónita de la sorpresa y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no dirigir su mirada a la entrepierna.

-¡Así que inútil! ¿Eh? ¡Ya verás tú lo inútil que soy! –gritó furioso el pelirrojo.

Lo último que vio Hermione antes de encontrarse en la piscina empapada con uniforme incluido es ver al chico dirigirse hacia ella con determinación.

-¡Serás animal! –aulló la chica al salir a la superficie jadeante.

El chico volvió a meterse en la piscina dirigiéndose hacia ella con furia en los ojos. Ambos se empujaron el uno al otro con todas sus fuerzas. Comprensiblemente era mucho más fuerte el pelirrojo, pero la castaña estaba más que furiosa por haber sido empujada a la piscina de tal forma, así que le ponía resistencia.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! –gritaba Hermione histérica.

-¡Oh, no puedes odiarme más de lo que te odio yo a ti! –gritó a su vez Ron. -¡Maldita sabelotodo comelibros robamigos asquerosa!

Estuvieron luchando intensamente hasta que se les agotaron las fuerzas. Cuando pararon quedaron a dos centímetros el uno del otro. Ambos tenían furia y determinación en la mirada, pero también deseo. Ninguno de los dos supo quién dio el primer paso, pero el hecho es que el instante siguiente se estaban devorando la boca. Se besaban con tanta fiereza que se hicieron hasta daño, después fueron disminuyendo la intensidad y se concentraron en acompasar sus besos y conocer la boca del otro. Fue la sensación más maravillosa que ambos habían sentido nunca. Cuando Ron empezó a quitarle la blusa del uniforme empapada a la chica oyeron un ruido que provenía de la puerta.

Ernie Macmillan, prefecto de Hufflepuff , se encontraba allí mirándoles a ambos con asombro. El chico llevaba en un brazo un albornoz azul oscuro y en el otro un patito de goma. Llevaba el pelo metido en un gorro de ducha.

-Yo…, perdón…, venía a bañarme.


	13. Chapter 13

Ambos estaban enamorados, eso era evidente; ambos se deseaban físicamente, eso era evidente; incluso ambos querían estar juntos… Entonces, ¿Por qué razón seguían insultándose y haciéndose la vida imposible? Eso era todo un misterio para Ernie. Desde que entró en el baño de prefectos aquella tarde se había involucrado en una historia de la que intentaba huir desesperadamente.

-¡Vamos, reconócelo, fue ella la que empezó! –le dijo Ron por milésima vez esa semana.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no sé quién empezó, no lo vi –dijo Ernie aburrido.

-¡Tuvo que ser ella! ¡Yo solo respondí, sí, eso pasó! –se dijo Ron hablando consigo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos quería reconocer que estaba enamorado, ambos eran igual de cabezotas y testarudos. Les daba un miedo terrible confesarse, temían no ser correspondidos.

Ron pensaba que fue ella la que se le lanzó, pero pensó que lo había hecho porque tenía una necesidad física y que si ahora él le decía que estaba enamorado de ella, la chica se reiría en su cara. Hermione pensaba algo similar, pero contando con que fue él quien se lanzó. Curiosamente el que se llevó la peor parte de esa situación fue el pobre Ernie. Desde entonces Ron y Hermione le acorralaban en los pasillos para preguntarle quién empezó, quién profundizo el beso, quién parecía desearlo más…

-¡En serio, no puedo más! –explotó el pobre chico cuando Hermione le acorraló en las escaleras por sexta vez esa semana. -¡No sé qué diablos pasa con vosotros dos, pero resolvedlo solos! ¿Es qué no os dais cuenta de que estáis locos el uno por el otro?

-Ernie, eso no es verdad –le respondió Hermione seriamente. –Ron me ha hecho la vida imposible desde primero, me ha hecho muy desgraciada, si yo le gustara lo más mínimo querría verme feliz…

-¿Y tú? ¿A ti no te gusta él?

-Yo… no, yo le odio, sí, le odio con toda mi alma –murmuró Hermione intentando convencerse a sí misma.

-¡Oh! ¡Así que le odias! ¿Le odias tanto que te lo montas con él en el baño de prefectos? Curiosa forma de odiar… No me quiero ni imaginar lo que harías si te gustara alguien.

Otra persona que lo estaba pasando bastante mal era Lavender Brown. Había estado yendo tras Ron desde que empezó el curso pero el chico siempre se las ingeniaba para evitarla. Una tarde no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar en el baño de las chicas. Hermione que pasaba por allí, oyó el llanto y entró.

-¿Hola? –preguntó indecisa.

-¿Hermione?

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Lavender! ¿Quieres que te deje sola?

Hermione sabía que nunca le había caído bien a la rubia y que seguramente Lavender no quería que la viera llorar.

-No tranquila pasa.

Hermione entró al baño y se encontró a la pobre chica con los ojos rojos de pie junto al lavabo.

-Lo siento, seguramente pensaras que soy idiota.

-¡Si supieras las veces que me encerré a llorar en el baño durante primero!

-¡Ah! Por cierto, lo siento por eso… era una niña estúpida.

-No hay nada que sentir.

Hermione le sonrió y Lavender le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿por qué estabas llorando?... si no quieres no hace falta que me lo cuentes…

-Sí, me gustaría, estaría bien desahogarse con alguien. Verás, supongo que conoces a Ron Weasley…

-Sí, por desgracia me es familiar –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Pues este verano él y yo hemos estado… bueno, juntos.

Aquella confesión hizo que el corazón de Hermione le diera un vuelco. Ahora ya estaba convencida de que Ron no podía sentir nada por ella, era imposible, se había pasado el verano con Lavender. Pero a pesar de que se había convencido de ello, confirmarlo no la hizo sentir mejor.

-Y cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, yo tenía la esperanza de formalizar lo nuestro…

-¡Un momento! Eso significa que, ¿aún estáis juntos?

-Sí, al menos en principio, aunque él se avergüence de ello.

Aquello fue aún peor. No solo no sentía nada por ella, sino que encima se había enrollado con ella teniendo novia. En ese momento, todo el dolor que sentía se transformó en ira. Era un juego, lo había sido desde el principio.

-Lavender, escúchame, no te mereces a esa rata…

-Lo sé, sé que soy una idiota por estar colada por él, pero es que no lo puedo evitar…

Estuvo consolando a Lavender hasta la noche. Cuando dio la hora de la cena parecía que la chica se encontraba algo mejor.

-Muchas gracias Hermione, eres una buena persona, a pesar de ser una sabelotodo…

Hermione se rio ante ese comentario.

-Ya, esa es la opinión que muchos tienen de mí.

-¿Vamos a cenar?

-Ve tú, yo ahora te sigo, tengo algo que hacer.

Lavender le hizo un gesto de despedida y salió del baño. Hermione se sentó en el suelo apoyada en la pared del baño, estuvo allí durante media hora, tras la cual rompió a llorar.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron Weasley había pasado a ser el jugador estrella de Gryffindor desde su actuación en la final de quidditch. Consiguió parar nada más y nada menos que veintiocho lanzamientos. Según decía la gente ahora había dos estrellas en Hogwarts, Harry y él. Había llegado más alto de lo que llegó cuando empezó a enrollarse con Lavender, y eso lo creía imposible.

Su reputación era de guaperas rompecorazones y bien merecida que la tenía. Desde mediados de curso iba con una chica distinta cada día y estaba disfrutando como un niño pequeño, se dijo que así debían sentirse los famosos, las estrellas de quidditch internacionales. Así debía de sentirse Harry. Dejó a Lavender en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, y aunque vio que a ella claramente le dolió, también vio que sorprendentemente la chica se sintió aliviada.

Lavender había tenido tiempo para reflexionar desde la charla con Hermione. Estaba loca por Ron y lloró cuando éste la dejó, pero viéndolo con perspectiva era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Hermione tenía razón con respecto a Ron, no se la merecía, de hecho tal y cómo se estaba comportando no se merecía a nadie. Siguió animando al pelirrojo y riéndose con sus bromas, pero sabiendo que nunca más iba a volver a caer en sus redes.

Ron estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta de que había una persona que no besaba el suelo que él pisaba. Desde su conversación con Lavender en el baño, Hermione Granger decidió que era hora de pasar página. Aquel curso estaba resultando una tortura para ella, en primero se prometió no volver a llorar por Ron Weasley y había incumplido su promesa; claro lloraba por razones distintas, pero seguían siendo lágrimas. Debía superar lo del pelirrojo. Debía hacer lo que no pudo hacer durante los cursos pasados, pasar de él de una vez por todas.

Ron no se había dado cuenta de los desastres que provocaba a su paso, de hecho ni se había dado cuenta que desde que se besaron en el baño de prefectos, Hermione y él no habían vuelto a discutir. Él lo achacaba a los horarios, ahora él se pasaba el tiempo merodeando por los pasillos y enrollándose con la chica de turno; pero la verdad es que Hermione lo había estado evitando, iba a comer a horas distintas, cada vez que le veía en la sala común volvía a la biblioteca y hacía las rondas de prefectos más tarde. El único momento en el que no les quedaba más remedio que coincidir era en clases; momento que él aprovechaba para alardear delante de sus compañeros.

Aunque Ron estuviera en una nube y no se diera cuenta de la situación Harry sí que lo hacía. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga estaba evitando al pelirrojo y de hecho la ayudó a hacerlo, a él tampoco le gustaba nada la nueva actitud de su amigo. Hermione merecía ser feliz para variar y aunque fuera extraño, puede que Ron le estuviera brindando esa oportunidad. Hermione era brillante, inteligente y una bruja excepcional; sin la distracción de Ron Weasley podía conseguir grandes cosas.

La última tarde del curso, sin embargo, un cambio de horarios descolocó la situación. Iba a haber entrenamiento de quidditch pero se canceló, decidieron darles la tarde libre. Harry no tuvo tiempo de avisar a Hermione de que se dirigían a la sala común, donde ella pasaba las tardes estudiando cuando ellos entrenaban. Esa tarde, estaba estudiando las asignaturas del último curso.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó Ron al entrar en la sala común y verla sentada estudiando. -¡El último día del curso y todavía sigue estudiando! ¡Hacía tiempo que tú y yo no coincidíamos! ¡Habrás estado encerrada en la biblioteca a todas horas! Tranquila, con tu cara nadie te lo reprocharía.

Ante este comentario, Hermione hubiera montado en cólera y hubiese empezado una sesión de gritos; pero lo que hizo fue actuar como si no hubiera oído nada.

-¡Vaya, la sabelotodo se ha picado! –exclamó Ron sorprendido, era la primera vez desde segundo curso que Hermione no le respondía a sus insultos y no le gustó en absoluto. -¡Siempre he sabido que eras asquerosa, pero estás empezando a ser cobarde también! ¡Deberías considerar cambiarte de casa!

Hermione se levantó cogiendo sus libros y antes de subir las escaleras al dormitorio se volvió.

-¿Qué tal el último entrenamiento Harry? –le preguntó a su amigo como si el pelirrojo no existiera. –Habéis llegado mucho antes de lo habitual.

-Ya, es que se ha cancelado, han decidido darnos la última tarde libre.

-¡Han hecho bien, últimamente volvíais agotados del esfuerzo!

-Tú también deberías relajarte un poco, voy a ir a ver a Hagrid, vente conmigo.

-De acuerdo, es una buena idea.

-¡Voy con vosotros! –dijo Ron con voz un poco más alta de lo habitual, se había sentido excluido en esa conversación.

-¿Sabes qué Harry? Pensándolo mejor aprovecharé para ir a la biblioteca –dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Había olvidado mirar la receta de una poción que quería hacer en vacaciones, ¿nos vemos luego?

-Claro –dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego a la chica. -¡Pero no te vuelvas loca en vacaciones, disfruta!

-¡Descuida, me lo pasaré como una enana!

Ambos rieron y la chica salió de la sala común.

-¿Se puede saber a qué narices ha venido eso? –le gritó Ron a su amigo de camino a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿A qué ha venido el qué? –le respondió Harry tranquilamente.

-¡Habéis pasado de mí completamente y ella ha renunciado a venir en cuanto he dicho que venía!

-Tranquilo Ron, habrá tenido un mal día.

Ron se quedó pensativo ante eso. Se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que desde que se enrollaron en el baño de los prefectos, Hermione y él no se habían vuelto pelear. Y aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie, lo echaba de menos. El hecho de que estuviera con otras chicas no cambiaba lo que sentía por Hermione. En un principio llegó a pensar que al estar con otras chicas se le pasaría, Lavender no le había servido para olvidarla, pero eso no significaba que otras no le sirvieran. Por desgracia, a pesar de la fama y los ligues, la sabelotodo seguía dentro de su cabeza.


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Se puede saber porqué me evitas? –gritó Ron furioso.

-Yo no te estoy evitando…

-¡Sí, que lo estás haciendo, desde que empezó el curso no me has discutido ni una vez!

-¡Por el amor de Dios Ron, basta ya! –gritó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. –Mira, ya estamos en séptimo año, es hora de madurar.

-¿Madurar? ¿Madurar? –se sorprendió el pelirrojo. – ¡Una persona madura no hace como si otro no estuviera, es una reacción infantil! ¡Llevas así desde el año pasado!

-¿Y tú que sabes? ¡El año pasado estabas demasiado ocupado montándotelo con todo lo que llevase faldas para darte cuenta de algo!

-¿Así qué, es eso? –Ron se quedó pasmado. -¿Estás celosa? –preguntó de forma arrogante.

-No Ron, no estoy celosa –dijo Hermione cansada. –Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar las riñas a un lado. La razón por la que no te hablaba fue por Lavender.

-¿Lavender?

-Me contó que estuviste con ella el verano pasado y que todavía estabas con ella en sexto.

-¡Oh! ¡Oye, eso no tuvo nada que ver contigo! ¿Por qué diablos te enfadaste?

-¡Te recuerdo que te liaste conmigo en el baño de prefectos! ¡Ya sé que fue un calentón y que no significó nada! –Hermione miró al suelo al decir eso. –Pero, tenías novia Ron.

Ron se la quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. No podía decirle que no fue un simple calentón. No podía decirle que cuando se enrollaba con todas esas chicas el año pasado pensaba en ese momento. No podía hacerlo, su orgullo se lo impedía. Y en cuento a Lavender sabía que había metido la pata y se arrepentía de verdad, pero realmente no tenían una relación propiamente dicha, nunca la tuvieron.

-Mira, siento mucho el daño que pude causarle a Lavender, pero lo nuestro nunca fue serio y ella lo sabía, o al menos eso pensaba –dijo Ron seriamente.

-Ron, ¿puedo serte sincera?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Las chicas no somos fáciles, a veces cuando se llega a cierto punto pueden dar por supuesto que hay sentimientos de por medio. ¿Tú le dijiste a Lavender que lo vuestro era temporal?

-¡Nunca hablamos de ninguna relación!

-Pero, ¿le dejaste claro desde el principio que lo vuestro era temporal?

-No.

-¡Ahí lo tienes!

Ron estuvo cinco minutos en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

-¡Las tías sois de otro planeta!

-Es posible.

-Entonces, ¿todo vuelve a ser igual entre nosotros, no? Quiero decir, nos seguiremos odiando.

-Ron, no lo sé…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Todo está aclarado!

-Pero ya somos mayores. Estamos a punto de salir de Hogwarts, pronto cada uno se irá por su camino y no volveremos a vernos. A pesar de lo mucho que nos hemos odiado, hemos pasado momentos geniales juntos. –Hermione sonrió. –Y te aseguró que siempre los recordaré, después de todo fuiste mi primer beso.

Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse también ante el recuerdo. Mientras Hermione estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar, seguía enamorada de él, pero esto era lo mejor para ambos.

-Pero han pasado demasiadas cosas –continuó. –En el mundo real dejaran de tener importancia las reputaciones y las etiquetas, Ron. Si quieres ser feliz, ¡haz lo que te haga feliz! No hagas nada para guardar las apariencias, si te digo esto, es porque a pesar de todo, eres una buena persona.

Hermione le sonrió y salió del aula donde Harry les había encerrado. Estaba preparada para comenzar una nueva fase de su vida.

Mientras Ron seguía en el aula. Estaba sonriendo. Harry entró justo después que él.

-¡Gracias por hacerme el favor tío, siento haberme portado como un imbécil! –se disculpó Ron.

-¡Eh! Eres un imbécil, pero también eres mi mejor amigo.

Ambos se abrazaron y cuando se soltaron avanzaron al gran comedor.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal?

-Supongo que estoy perdonado. Si tuviéramos más cursos nos seguiríamos odiando y peleando.

-Bueno, ella va a estudiar Leyes Mágicas en el ministerio…

-Lo sé.

-Y nosotros queremos estudiar para ser aurores, también en el ministerio…

-Supongo que se me olvidó mencionárselo –le dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Prefiero que se llevé una sorpresa.

FIN


End file.
